


Bonding time

by Melodramaticfangirl



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Waige - Freeform, scorpion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodramaticfangirl/pseuds/Melodramaticfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They finally have a day off and Paige suggest some bonding time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding time

"Come on guys, it'll be fun, and we can all bond" Paige said with a rather large smile on her face, she had been trying to get the group to do something for ages, but they had never had the time, and now, without any case, they finally had the time. "No way, I'm not going to be seen getting my toes done." Cabe said and pushed up his sun glasses, to which Toby scoffed "Pedicures aren't only for girls, you have to embrace your feminine side." Toby butted in and walked towards Paige "it sounds like a great idea, the team needs to be vulnerable and embrace their feminine side." Happy laughed and walked in "You've never had a problem with that, you are as vulnerable as a kitten." She scoffed and bit into a red apple, Toby placing a hand over his heart. "Hey! Kittens are cute, but can be fierce also." Toby replies with a smile and placed his hands in the air like claws "meow" 

Paige gave a small frown, she had to make this happen, and if she had to play dirty, that is what she had to do. Next thing Walter knew she was next to him, showing him her fingernails. "I'm thinking I might get a manicure too, maybe a pink colour. It's been forever since I've gone." She said and moved closer to Walter, giving him a flirtatious giggle. "W-well, it wouldn't actually be that bad, the team needs to relax, and we don't have a case." Walter said and took a step backwards, bumping into Sylvester. "Do you know that their are over 2,894 known bacteria that touch your feet while you get a pedicure, do you know how many infections you can get with that number!" Sly said with heavy breaths, to which Paige gave him a touch on the shoulder. "It'll be okay Sly, I'll make sure they clean everything before you get one." Sly gave a nod, and after a bit of coaxing everyone was on their way. 

"Did Tim really have to come." Walter sounded like an upset child, no EQ, sure, he sure had a lot of jealousy for someone who didn't have emotions. "Someone is J.E.A.L.O.U.S, I can nearly smell it." Toby said and poked his head towards the front, they ended up taking two vehicles, Happy, Toby, Walter and Paige in one, and Tim, Sly, and Cabe in the other. Of course Walter thought of the seating arraignments. "Tim is part of the team also, and stop being so mean to him Walter..." Paige was going to go on, but as soon as she opened her mouth again a loud being noise rang in her ears as a jolt went through the car.  
"Paige, Paige wake up, are you okay?" Paige heard the distant voice, most likely Walters and a slight tugging at her shoulder. Then a different voice broke through "Hey, Paige can you here me? Tell the doctor what hurts...Ow, that hurt happy." "Stop using those stupid lines then Doc." Paige then slowly opened her eyes and placed a hand on her head, letting out a groan. "Good, are you okay?" Toby asked as he used his thumb to open her left eye, looking at the pupil. "Uh, yeah, what happened." She said with a deep breath in and looked around, seeing her front end smashed and Walter outside yelling at the driver of a truck. "Some idiot ruined your front end, don't worry we are all okay. Can't say so much for your car, or Walter" Happy said from outside the car, poking her head through the window, and Toby was now in the passenger seat next to Paige, looking her over. "Just a minor concussion, and some contusions, you'll be okay, just stay put." 

After some police reports and a rather eventful day, they were back at the garage, without painted toes, Paige was laying on the couch, resting, per doctors orders, and the rest of the team was chatting. "It would be safe for me to stay with Paige tonight, she can stay here, just to make sure she is okay." Walter said, he knew it wasn't necessary, but he wanted to make sure she was okay, and to be close to her for a night. "You don't have to do that Walter, just admit you have feelings for her." "I don't have feelings for her, I just want to make sure she doesn't die, we need her on the team." Walter stated stoically and walked out of the room and into the room the sleeping Paige was at, sitting at the edge, next to her feet. 

Alittle over an hour after everyone had went home, and Walter was still setting next to Paige, moving a strand of hair away from her face as she blinked open her eyes. "Walter?" She said in a half asleep voice. "I'm sorry, you had something on your face and I was getting it off." Walter said in a nervous blush, straightening up. "Don't back away, it's okay......" She said and paused for a moment. "Walter, you know you don't have to keep hiding your feelings, you keep saying you don't have any, but you do." She said and sat up to close the gap between them, Walter looking into her eyes as he slowly leaned forward and pressed a gentle lip against her's. Logically this was what he was suppose to do, and it felt right, better then saying it. Paige, in response kissed back a bit harder. "See that wasn't that hard." She said and placed her forehead against his. "I know you aren't use to feelings, but you can't ignore them." She said as Walter backed his head away slightly. "We should get some sleep, it's, uh late, we'll talk In the morning." He said with a blush that made Paige laugh and give a nod. "You can sleep in my bed, and I'll sleep on the couch." He said and stood up, holding his hand out to help her. She took his hand and looked at him. "We could both sleep In the bed, it's a queen Walter, and we are both adults.." She said as she took his hand and started to walk into the bedroom.


End file.
